Meeting Lisa
by Moviemuncher
Summary: Woody meets Lisa. Post ep3 of '88.


I will build up this fandom if I have to, however any contributions are welcome.

Work Text:

Even though Woody had meant what he'd said at the hospital about meeting Lisa, it took a few weeks. Milky had rented a flat of one of his numerous uncle's mates and had Lisa living with him whilst Lol went through some customary mental and physical health checks. After three days at the hospital they transferred Lol to psychiatric unit in Manchester, and Woody had followed for a fortnight. He was able to scrape up the money to get a hotel room with his wages, and phones Mr Squires to explain he couldn't come in. Mr Squires hadn't been happy that he wouldn't be able to work the first weeks back after new year's but Woody didn't care at this point. Lol was too important.

He'd phoned Milky to. They had a lot to talk about after the past year and a half.

It had been awkward to say the least, at first they were too choked up to finish a single sentence and Woody would forget why they'd stopped speaking in the first place and it would slip into a familiar pattern before something would trigger him to change attitudes in the middle of it all. Then it would be tense and angry, passive aggressive remarks that were beyond petty considering what they were attempting.

When they'd come back home however, Lol back at home and Woody having moved in to look after her, Milky had come round, on his own at first, Gadget having Lisa in the car outside. Woody had felt tearful again and to his continuous horror these past two weeks, he'd cried again. The only consolation he had was that Milky had started crying too, and Lol.

They'd hugged again, and made up. And then Lisa and Gadget was called in. Woody greeted Gadget with an hug but Gadget quickly excused himself. Said that if they needed him he was just five minutes away. No doubt more like ten if he started smoking with Harvey. Lisa had run to Lol, her chubby little legs trying to get to her quickly. Woody was impressed, she was only a year and a few months and yet she was running fairly well for her age. He curls were cute, tight and a darker than caramel brown. She had chubby cheeks and beautiful brown, wide, innocent eyes too. Her tiny arms flung around Lol's neck as Lol bent down to pick her up. Milky was smiling and so was Woody. It was nice, watching Lisa hug her mum. He could see the resemblance to Lol so clearly, and Milky too, and he found that it didn't anger him now, to be reminded of that. It was touching, this human being was a combination of his two most-loved people in the world, so how could he be bitter?

"Lise, I want you to meet someone very important. Daddy's best friend." Lol said, and both of them cringed. It may still be too soon to say that, however, Woody was only worried about Milky's reaction. It would be a relief to still be his close mate after what he'd done that night outside the cafe.

Lisa leaned back to look at her mum, her hands still lingering on her mum's neck, sliding up to Lol's jaw. She looked around at Milky, and then at Woody. He smiled tentatively.

"Hi..." she whispered shyly before ducking her head, Woody was happy with that. At least she didn't blank him.

"Hiya Lisa. It's nice to meet you." He said emphatically. He waved at her when she looked around. Lol shifted her down to rest on her hip and Lisa rested her head against Lol's shoulder.

"Lisa, this is Woody." Milky said gently. Woody noticed how fond he sounded, and nostalgic too, as though he was remembering all of their old times together. Lisa struggled to get down from her mum and wandered away. All three adults exchanged a worried look. Maybe this wasn't going to work. Fortunately they were pleasantly surprised when Lisa came back with her teddy bear and raised it up towards Woody. Woody crouched and sat down on the floor and took it.

"Ooh. Who's this then?" He asked her, interested.

"Teddy" she murmured quietly, still clearly wary. He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at how wide it was.

"Teddy? Oh that's a lovely name."


End file.
